1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as an MFP, and a system configured by the image processing apparatus and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intranets have recently been prevalent in corporate offices, government offices and other offices. In addition, image processing apparatuses called Multi Function Peripherals (MFPs) have recently been equipped with a network function, so that the image processing apparatuses come to be used in cooperation with other devices such as personal computers in intranets.
In order to use an image processing apparatus in cooperation with a personal computer, for example, an operation is required for installing on the personal computer a driver such as a printer driver for controlling the image processing apparatus. Further, other operation is also required for informing the personal computer of identification information of the image processing apparatus depending on a protocol. In the case where, for example, TCP/IP is used as the protocol, such identification information is an IP address of the image processing apparatus.
With a desktop personal computer, an image processing apparatus that usually cooperates therewith is not changed. Accordingly, in the case where an image processing apparatus or a personal computer is newly introduced, both the operations described above only once are enough.
Laptop personal computers have recently been reduced in size and price and increased in performance. In many cases, a wired LAN interface was an optional extra up until a few years ago. At present, however, almost all laptop personal computers include such a wired LAN interface as standard equipment. Besides, personal computers are marketed that also include a wireless LAN interface as standard equipment, which probably allows joining a network outside the home more freely.
The number of users increases who carry a laptop personal computer and use the same to join a network outside the home. Probably, from now on, the number of users will increase who use a personal computer in cooperation with an image processing apparatus provided in the network.
If such is the case, a user is required to perform both the operations described above concerning a driver and identification information every time when an image processing apparatus to be used in cooperation with his/her personal computer is changed, which is troublesome for the user.
There is proposed a method disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-296976. In the method, a client and a printer that are present in the same network are configured as follows.
The printer is provided with a printing processing part for printing data received from the client, a printer driver for performing operation control of the printer and a driver managing part for managing the driver. The client is provided with an application for preparing an original to be transmitted, an install processing part for receiving the driver via the driver managing part from the printer when no printer driver is installed yet on the client, and the printer driver installed by the install processing part.
According to conventional methods including the method disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-296976, it is necessary that a user should know identification information (an IP address or the like) of an image processing apparatus to cooperate with a personal computer (a client) by inquiring of an administrator as to the identification information in advance or others and should enter the identification information into the personal computer.
From the security viewpoint, however, disclosing identification information of an image processing apparatus may be undesirable. Because if identification information of an image processing apparatus becomes widely known, the image processing apparatus may be used for fraud or may become a target for Denial of Service (DoS) attack.
According to the conventional methods, in the case where a plurality of image processing apparatuses is present in the same network, it is difficult for a user to understand which of the image processing apparatuses is to be used in cooperation through the operation performed by the user, let alone to understand that in the case where a user attempts to cause his/her personal computer to cooperate with an image processing apparatus installed in an unfamiliar location.